A helpful discussion that wasent meant to be
by Raisingfalcon
Summary: Asbel, Hubert, Captain Malik and Richard decide to hold a confrence between the four of them to decide how to help each others nation in future prosperity. It all goes down the drain as a insulting comment is made and they all start insulting and demeaning each others cities and nation. Meanwhile Cheria, Pascal and Sofie are at peace with each other having a good time.


This takes place in the Confrence room in the Lhant manor.

* * *

Asbel, Malik, Hubert and Richard are all sitting around a table happily discussing their respective countries.

"It has been a month since we defeated the Little Queen and now we can actually start the prosperity of our nations. Lhant is ready to help in any way we can with our cryas mine" Asbel said.

"Fendel is also ready to share our technology with the world".

"Barona is willing to help with our over whelming prosperity in cryas".

Hubert aligns his glasses with his index finger " Strata is willing to help in any way possible".

"Good, Now what will be our first order of issue?" Asbel questioned.

Hubert leans backwards on his chair and crosses his arms "Well for starters we can fix Fendel".

Malik looks at Hubert "What exactly to you mean by fixing Fendel?"

"What I mean is fixing it, Every town except for the Capital are practically ruins, their no streets to speak of and there's monsters in some tourist sites".

"We didn't have time to reconstruct inside Fendel because we were too busy fighting a war vs. two nations".

"We were also at war and just look at our cities, their beauty and safety is unmatched".

"Of course they where, you joined forces with Lhant and attacked us all together. You knew that alone Strata couldn't hold its ground vs. the mighty nation of Fendel!"

Meanwhile at the other side of the door.

Sofie finally returns from the kitchen with a tray of tea and crackers, she gently places them down on the coffee table and sits next to Cheria in the sofa while she talks to Pascal.

"That's amazing Pascal".

"Oh and that's not all if I haven't done the system clearance in time then the entire valkines would of exploded! I'm pretty amazing am I not? She said with a prideful tone.

Sofie picks up a cup of tea "Well that's ignoring the fact that you started the problem in the first place" She then starts drinking her tea.

"Details details… So how's the relief organization going Cheria?" Pascal said before taking a bite of a cracker.

Meanwhile at the other side of the door.

Richard extended his arms to try and calm both of them down " Calm down you two, where here to discuss ways to improve our nations together".

Malik turns to Richard" I don't mean to be rude your majesty but its convenient for Barona to enter this helping of nations to see if we help aid you with Barona's financial issues. Besides that what is Barona going to give us? Cryas? We have enough as it is".

"Excuse me! Barona has the finest military training regimen that any nation would want! We also have the Knight Academy which by the way trains great swordsmen as the backbone of our military strength as you would surly know CAPTAIN".

Asbel wanting to join the conversation jumps in" Well, Lhant has GIANT WINDMILLS!"

"Cute…" Hubert then redirects his attention to Malik " Fendel is already an unstable place to life because of the climate. Also, the Valkenis could explode if pushed over its SMALL limitations".

Malik slams the table "Yes it is small but the people of Fendel are strong! They don't rely on it too much, due to the freezing temperature every citizen knows how to survive. Frostbite in Fendel is a child's play. It's not like in Barona where a citizens biggest problem is knowing what they will eat for dinner".

"You insist in insulting Barona yet their Military is 3 times bigger than Fendel's, you could also say it's bigger than Strata's military as well".

Hubert Stands up " Strata's and Fendel's population isn't as big as Barona's due to the temperature. but the pride and honor our strong civilians hold for our nation will gladly fill in the space".

Asbel scratches his head with one arm " Lhant has over 30 citizens in 2 houses and a manor… beat that… where compactable".

Meanwhile at the other side of the door.

Pascal finishes eating the last cracker " So after all that then they requested you to be the head of the organization? WOAH that's amazing!"

Cheria puts her cup of tea on the tray "They saw that every patient wanted my help and like I was also the most versatile healer. After the charade they decide to reward me with the promotion"

Pascal leans in way forward towards Cheria's face "Well I'm dying to ask you but I was working on a side project for medical purposes, I would be soooooooooo grateful if you would try it out for me because you know… I'm not an actual medic".

Cheria awkwardly leans back "What is it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you to try it out!"

Cheria leans forward clashing against Pascal's forehead "PASCAL, I can't just use that thing on a injured patient what if it kills them!"

The amarcian engineer sits back down on her seat "don't worry I saw my sis try it on a recent dead animal to see if it heart starts pumping again and it didn't work, soooo it messed with it a little and I wanna try it out".

Meanwhile at the other side of the door.

Hubert continues " Besides Strata being the better Nation we also have the better woman. Due to the heat the females don't gain much wait and they retrain there curvy skinny bodies".

Hubert grins " Also thanks to the heat they something like to take their shirts off to cool down in the fountains. It does wonders seeing those wet delicious body's in a regular basis." Hubert laughs "Can't say the same for Fendel with that harshful winter weather".

Richard awkwardly looks at Hubert " Yea if you like toothpick bodies. Barona has natural good looking woman all around. Not to fat not to skinny, just perfect".

Malik interrupts " That's exactly why Barona is nicknamed the Nation of Aids".

Richard's face turns as red as a tomato " It's nicknamed that because of our dying oath to aid anyone that comes through our gates! Not because our citizen's have aids… You guys are really disgusting".

"Tsk" Asbel responded "Lhant is called is nicknamed the breezy city of Lhant, you know why?"

Hubert decides to sit back down "Let me guess… because of your windmills?"

Asbels eyes widen like they're about to pop" our GIANT windmills to be exact".

Hubert aligns his glasses "Well I rather be in Lhant with giant windmills that be in Fendel surrounded by communist".

Malik responds in a soft but grueling voice "Oh you son of a bi-"

Meanwhile at the other side of the door

Sofie paying complete attention to Cheria "So what did you tell him next?"

Cheria stands in with her arms against her waist and her head held up high " I told him screw your tanning beds, Lhant has GIANT WINDMILLS!"

Pascal and Sofie start applauding for Cheria. Suddenly the door breaks down and Hubert comes out flying and hits the floor. The girls waste no time in standing up to see what happened.

Out from the door comes Malik holding his boomerang sword " You went too far! Now prepare yourself!".

"tsk" Hubert stands up and wipes away a little blood from his lips.

Suddenly Richard comes out the door and kicks Malik in the head. Malik falls like a ton of bricks to the ground while Richard waste no time in straggling him".

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Cheria yelled with all her might.

"Huh" The boys said simultaneously while directing their attention to Cheria.

Asbel comes out of the room his hands behind his head " They decided to start a brawl, winner decide with nation is better…"

Pascal crosses her legs and sits down on the floor "Well that's just stupid".

Richard lets go of Malik and helps him stand up " With my humblest apologies, Hubert and Malik started insulting each other's nation out of pure hatred. They wanted to make this conference to decide on how to help each other nation but what they really wanted was to prove with of their homes is better. I'm ashamed to be their friend".

Hubert points at Richard without hesitation "What are you talking about you slimy cockroach! You had as much as to do with the discussion as Malik and me!".

Richard turns around "I recall no such thing".

Malik stands up " Well this was a waste of time… So what have you been up too while that disaster went in their".

Sofie walks next to Asbel "Well Cheria and Pascal decided to join forces. The Amarcians will supply and aid the Relief Organization with new tecnology"

Cheria sits back down "After Pascal finish telling me about this new device of potentially restarting human hearts back again after they stop pumping I had my doubts but she convinced me after some time and we will work together to improve the device and make it workable".

Asbel shrugs his head " So while we men tried to find a way to mutually help our nations and failed you girls actually pulled off what we couldn't".

"Yea that's about it"

Malik puts his hand on his chin "Well this was surly an interesting turn of events… I'm going to take a bath" Malik walks away.

Sofie looks at the clock and breaks the awkward silence " Oh look its dinner time, let's go to the dining room to eat. I made my special" Sofie happily said.

Everybody but Asbel go to the dining room " Not the special…" Cheria then comes back and drags Asbel to the dining room by force.


End file.
